Building Back Up
by Alice Mist-A-More
Summary: Sequel to World Crumbling Down. Bella is in heaven. But when she meets someone who can help her but doesnt know it somethings turn wrong. A secret must be told sooner or later. When it is she rushes to it. While Edward is struggling with the loss. ExB!
1. Heaven's Waiting Room

Building Back Up…

**Sequel to World Crumbling Down…**

**Disclaimer own nothing**

**Chapter 1 Heaven's Waiting Room**

**Bella Pov**

When you look back on life you once had, you find a lot of your flaws. Like why did you do that? Then was I really said that that happened? I could have been nicer too that person, or helped them out. Just sit back, and view all of your mistakes. But those mistakes make you who you are. There are those people in your life you never truly appreciate until you never have them near anymore. You have those too different kinds of people in your life. The kindle, which are friends help start the fire. Then you have the large pieces of wood, which are the people closest to you, which make the fire bigger. Then you have yourself, which is the match that lights the fire. You need every one of those people to have life; otherwise you are just a nonexistent fire.

"Bella Swan?" called a girl my age from behind a pure white desk. I got out of the seat, and left all the other souls to pass without me.

"That is I." I replied sweetly. Just being in heaven for a few minutes makes you realize, that heaven is truly beautiful even from being cooped up in these heaven's waiting rooms.

"Well we don't get a case like you everyday." I've been told that already, I smirked smartly in my mind. What they don't know won't hurt them. "Well it says here that you are just visiting till you are sent back. How lucky of you. A little girl with you will be here shortly to take you to her home." I nodded and started to head back to my seat. Someone grabbed my hand and spun me around.

"Bella! Oh, it's so nice to finally meet you! I watched your whole life, and I sent those papers to you." She looked so pleased by meeting me. Might as well not burst her bubble and listen to her. "Oh, we are going to have so much fun." Cried the little girl. She dragged me out of heaven's waiting room doors, and towed me after her. She had golden-cherry hair that wiped in the wind when she ran. Her dress was made of pure white material, with a dark blue sash around her waist. Heaven was so much different from the real world. First of all everyone we had passed wore a smile and were all draped in white. I felt out of place in my dirty regular clothes. The little girl seemed to read my mind.

"Silly me. Forgot to tell you. People who aren't staying here don't get to change clothes. Looks like your stuck with those." The girl chimed still pulling me along.

"So what exactly do we do here? Well I mean in heaven."

"Oh my! I keep forgetting you aren't going to stay here forever. My name is Tabitha. But call me Tabby otherwise I get mad." Tabby clapped her hands, stopping suddenly. "Well we are going to play a game before you meet my guardian. Well more like a game for you."

I tilted my head to the side and smiled. "Sure why not." Her face lit up and she grabbed my hand again. We ran, well more like jogged to a gate that rose up out of nowhere. Hearts were formed out a metal and lined the top of the fence. Snow-white trees towered over the fence.

"That place is off-limits to people like me." She whispered. "Not all of heaven is cheery. All people like you get to cross into there. When you enter for the first time you think of a person you love and say 'Take one step…and tell them what you want them to remember or something you just want them to know.' You are lucky. So many wished we could do what you can." Tabby's eyes flickered down and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Angel's aren't supposed to cry. My love once told me that, now I know what my love really meant." I bent down and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I know who I'm going to think about." I smiled. Her head slowly came up.

"Promise to tell me about him when you come back?" she asked.

"Who said it was a boy?" I arched my eyebrow.

"Well why else would you be here?" She asked innocently.

"You got a point there." I laughed. I stood back up and walked slowly up to the gate. _"This is for you Edward…" _I whispered as I opened the gate. Instantly I was bombarded with images of him, lying beside my body twirling my hair.

"Take one step…and remember my voice." I whispered as I took a small step. Instantly Edward stopped twirling my hair and a smile fell across his face.

"Take another step…and remember my heartbeat." I eagerly took a step forward, wanting to see his reaction. He placed a hand on my wrist and closed his eyes. I did the same and I swear my skin tingled where I thought he touched my wrist.

"Take another step…and remember it's all right to cry." I whispered, my foot automatically falling for another step. Tears rolled down my cheeks, as I watched Edward wipe invisible tears away from his face.

"Take my hand…and forget those nightmares." I didn't take a step this time but held out my hand. I couldn't tell what Edward was thinking, but confusion flickered across his face. He grasped my limp bodies hand and held on tight, like I was going to jump out of bed.

"Take another step with me…and remember my true words." I took two steps, one for me and one for him. A grin flickered across his lips, and he grabbed my other hand.

"Take a second…to remember that I'm always yours. Take a minute…and tell me this isn't the end. Take a lifetime…to bring joy back too your life." I cried as the words left my lips. Edward fingers grazed my lips.

"Take a step…closer to me." I took a step with my head held high, tears still cascading down my face.

"Take the final step…to hold me in yours arms." My bottom lip quivered as I took the last step. Edward leaned down closer to me and slipped his arms underneath me and held me in his arms.

A mysterious voice filled my ears, it was an angel's voice. "Take another step more than necessary…to know all be back in your arms someday." I took a step after those words, and watched Edward nod his head and settle back in beside me. A man stepped out from behind a pure white tree. "So you must be the famous Bella Swan/Cullen? Am I right?"

I was stunned. This man was more beautiful and don't get me wrong Edward was drop-dead-gorgeous. But this guy, is wow. I nodded my head, and wiped the tears of my cheeks.

"Ahh…so you are the famous one that is supposed to find the vampire angel and get sent back to you family?"

I merely nodded my head and starred at the man.

"Sorry. I think I have not given my name yet. It is Kartik… Kartik Vanmet." He walked gracefully closer to me and stuck out his hand. I brought mine up slowly and shook his hand barely.

"Well it seems that everyone knows everything about me so might as well tell you who I'm going back too. His name is Edward Cullen, and I love him." I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"That was quite a brave thing you did for your family you know? Very Brave. I have high hopes that you will meet this Vampire Angel of yours." Kartik dropped my hand.

"Thank you Kartik. The sooner, the better I think. I must really get going now. Tabby is waiting by to gate for me." I started to walk away, but a hand gripped my wrist. It seems that is happening a lot today.

"Hold on miss. But if you ever want to look at Edward or need to be alone just come in here. If you keep following this path it takes you to my house. Come in anytime and I will here there for you." Kartik let go of my wrist.

"Thank you, I will." I smiled and walked back towards the gate. I slipped between the gate and was bombarded with questions.

"Whom did you think about? Did you see them? Oh my god. What took you so long? Did you cry? Did they feel your words? Did they cry?" Tabby said jumping up and down, which felt like my arm was getting pulled out of its socket.

"Well to answer your first question I though about him, well to give him a name Edward."

"Oh, so old fashioned. My guardian had a son named that. Hurry up! You didn't finish answering my questions!"

Well if you don't stop interrupting I might be able to answer them. "Yes, I saw Edward. He moved at my words, and wiped invisible tears off his cheeks.

"Why invisible? Tears are salty wet water!"

"Cause Vampire's can't cry and I think he felt them there though."

"That's so romantic! I can't believe you love a vampire! That's so cool. I was only kissed once by a little boy in my 2nd grade class." Tabby clasped her hands together. " Romeo, oh Romeo. Where for out there Romeo?" She said dramatically even though she didn't get the words right.

"Hey! Though he is quite romantic…Anyways I did cry. I cried for him, the Cullen's, my dead parents, his dead parents, and for you being here so young."

She stopped jumping up and down. "Dead parents? We could try to find them…I mean if they were good and all…" she trailed off.

"Of course they were good…or at least I think. Their names were Renee and Charlie." I said grabbing tabby's hand. "Lets go!" I ran with her in tow till we came up to a populated area. Heaven is weird; everyone wore a smile almost the whole time and did regular human things. No big mounds of wipe cream to dive into, and no root-beer fountains though. What a draw back. So much different than what people and I pictured it.

"Wait! Bella you can't go in there!" Tabby screamed pulling on my arm trying to pull me back. But my feet kept going forward. It was like a string was tied around my waist. "Bella stop! Not another…" he voice abruptly stopped when…

---------------------

There you have it the first chapter to Building back up… Hope you like it more than I liked reading it. If you haven't read World Crumbling down… then you might want to otherwise, this story won't make sense.

Alice Mistamore


	2. Unsuspected Find

**Disclaimer I own Nothing**

**Chapter Two**

**Unsuspected Find**

**Bella Pov**

"Bella stop! Not another…" Tabby's voice abruptly stopped when we were both tackled to the ground. I shook my head and tried to force the person off of me. My head started to clear from the fog that ad just occupied it the moment before.

"You sure you are capable of thinking straight now?" said a calm women's voice. I nodded my head and the women slowly got off of me.

Tabby shot up out of the corner of my vision and hugged the women. "Thank you Mrs. Masen. I couldn't pull Bella back. She was almost taken by the Legmon's."

I sat upright and rubbed my eyes. "Wait did you say Mrs. Masen?"

Tabby nodded her head. "Yah!" Mrs. Masen is my guardian. She takes care of me cause my parents are still alive. She is so sweet. She says I'm her second child after her son."

Mrs. Masen held her hand out to me. She helped me up, and picked Tabby up. "So you must be the one Tabby has been talking about for awhile now?"

"I nodded my head, but was confused. "Mrs. Masen by any chance was your son's name Edward Anthony Masen?"

Mrs. Masen almost dropped Tabby, but regained her composure at the last moment. "Whaa…how did you know my son's name?" She stuttered. Tabby just kept looking between the two of us.

"Well she's his girlfriend silly!" Tabby laughed patting Mrs. Masen on the head. Mrs. Masen blinked several times, probably trying to see if I was real or not.

"Oh! Come here honey!" Mrs. Masen rushed up to me and gave me the best one armed hug she could manage. I wrapped my arms around the two of them. "I knew it was the right choice to get you away from those awful Legmon's. Terrible folk they are. They should be in bloody hell if it was up to me. They were angels, but now they are bad. Very Bad. They try to take people like you, and since not much are like you they affect you more than us." Mrs. Masen shuttered. "Please. You must stay at my place. Even angel's have to sleep." Mrs. Masen set Tabby down and grabbed both are hands.

"They sound terrible. I'm not an angel, plus I'm not even sure if I will be able to sleep with him being so far away from me." I blushed and looked down.

"He did choose such a lovely women. I'm so glad of his choice." Mrs. Masen said squeezing my hand. "I really hope he is being a gentleman too you. I taught him well… and of course he wouldn't call on any of the finest women so you must be beyond fine." I looked at my feet. I wasn't from her time so I wasn't good enough. " But oh how he made a good decision, to chose such a pretty women, I approve very much. Tell him that I approve if you remember. I think he knows when I mean." She winked.

"Will do Mrs. Masen. Might I ask where we are going?" She was pulling us along a street that was lined with white rose bushes. We were quite a ways from the town now.

"Well my house of course! You must be awfully tired, prancing around this place thinking about my son. I'm so happy, to meet you. Even though these aren't the greatest circumstances isn't what I suspected. But everything will turn out perfect." Mrs. Masen said cheerfully. I wanted to believe everything she said. But I'm not beautiful, nothing special.

Just…Bella. Plus, I hadn't gotten any closer to finding this Vampire Angel. I don't even know where he is. There could be a million places in this heaven where he could be waiting. Yet here I am about to fall asleep in my boyfriend's dead mom's house. I can't bear to see his face in my mind. It just reminds me of everything I am missing. I let Mrs. Masen guide me towards her house, while I stared blankly at my feet.

"Here we are. Home sweet home. MY! Tabitha, I'm starting to sound like you more every day. My. It feels different. One year with you and I'm already forgetting my old ways. In a few months all me speaking, like what do you call them? Hoodlums?" Mrs. Masen said shaking her head at Tabby. I stifled a laugh trying to subside the laughter building in my chest.

"Mrs. Masen! I told you not to call me Tabitha. I don't like it. And they are not hoodlums they are gangsters." Tabby said hopping out of Mrs. Masen's arms.

"Well sorry for living in the wrong time. Later tell me what those contraptions are that you call a T.V. how to work." Mrs. Masen said straightening her white dress. "Oh sorry Bella. You can take the guest bedroom. But I think we should sit by that T.V. thing that Tabby just had to have and go though the rules."

"Rules?" I raised my eyebrow.

"The rules of Heaven silly-billy." Tabby laughed grabbing my arm and pulling me into the large yellow house. She dragged me literally into a light bright cream colored room. She pushed me down onto a brown-chocolate colored couch and sat across from me in a matching armchair. Mrs. Masen walked by me and lifter Tabby up setting her on her own lap.

"So what are these rules? Anything I should be afraid of?" I leaned back into the couch and put my hands behind my head.

"Well you are not allowed to be out past 10 unless accompanied my a guardian angel, because that is when the earth leaps." Mrs. Masen said playing with Tabby's hair.

"Earth leaps? Please, I'm not accustomed to this yet." I said frantically searching my mind for anything about earth leaping around the solar system.

"Oh wow Bella!" Tabby laughed. "What she means by earth leaping is this. Every night at 10'o'clock here the earth like fast forwards a week without the human's noticing."

I blinked my eyes repeatedly. "What?! So you mean every freaking day I'm up here, Edward is going though a week? This is absolutely absurd! Four days up here in what you might call heaven Edward is down they're with my body for a month! It might take me weeks to find this Vampire person, and in that time it will be like 7 months to him!" I stood up and shook my head. "This is not Heaven! This is madness! I'm going for a walk. Don't worry I'll be back before ten, and if I'm not then I'm staying with someone else for the night. Thanks for everything." I stormed out of the house and found myself walking the path bordered by white roses. Stupid heaven rules. I don't even know them all and I don't wish to.

It wasn't Mrs. Masen or Tabby's fault for my outburst, but this had been a tough day. I mean between seeing Edward to getting told a heaven's rule that might put me back a few days in finding this angel thing. What more could they do? Torture me? This is torture already being mentally away from Edward.

After awhile I found myself walking along the fence that was bordered with the metal hearts. Sort of like the metal rose Emmett gave me that I hold onto with part of my heart. Now that I think about it I never was able to drive that car Alice got me on my birthday. But I can walk now. I hadn't even noticed that my leg wasn't in a cast, and my neck and the bruise that slipped below my collarbone didn't bother me. Probably the fact that I'm not actually in my body. God… I feel like I left my smartness in my body, which I probably did…

I shook my crazy thoughts out of my head and stared at the gate that now rose before me. Should I go in? Or just visit another time. I mean it was probably only like two hours ago I had last been here, ok maybe 4 hours. I mean I could have been following that fence for awhile without noticing. I slipped inside the gate and started down the path again. But this time I didn't focus on Edward, I thought about Alice.

_Alice stood up quickly and slapped Emmett on the back of the head. "Stupid! That's the 10__th__ T.V. in this month. What do you think Esme's going to say to your excuse now? 'Oh sorry Esme I just felt an urge to throw the remote at the T.V. again. It was being stupid.'" Alice picked up the twisted remote. "You've used that excuse 3 times already. You are so screwed."_

_Emmett frantically picked up the huge T.V. and raced put the door. Alice settled back down and curled up beside Jasper._

"_How's Edward feeling and don't spare me."_

_Jasper looked at his wife and frowned. "Well like 4 hours ago he was feeling surprised and happy for a few minutes, but it went away quickly with sorrow and fear. We are going to have to get Emmett to drag him out of there soon to go hunting. He's suffering. It's like he is hallucinating. I was with him when he was happy and he like wiped tears of his cheeks that weren't there. God then he like tried feeling a pulse but would none, then grabbed her other hand. He cradled her in his arms but then the happiness went away quickly. I know I must sound like a ghost person but I think Bella was somehow near him. I can't tell exactly but I think she had to go or something. I'm not sure."_

"_Oh." Was all Alice said._

"Wow ruff but sweet…" a voice called from behind me. I snapped out of my daze and was startled.

"Oh, it's just you. What are you doing here?" I shook my head and tried to focus on Kartik.

"Well you are standing in front of my house." He pointed out. I looked behind me and I really was. His home was made out of black bricks. It looked about 2-stories tall, but it was hard to tell, but it was huge! "Would you like to come inside?"

I nodded my head, and he motioned for me to follow him. The inside of the house was nothing compared to the Cullen's or Mrs. Masen's but it was quite cozy. He led me into a living room and I sat across from a T.V. where he sat in a rocking chair angled towards the T.V.

"I wasn't expecting you till maybe tomorrow at the earliest, but it seems you already needed to get out, and get away from the angel's." Kartik said rocking back and forth.

"No! It's more like I hat one of the Heaven's rules. I mean coming inside at 10pm, so earth can jump a week without me. I mean I got to find this Vampire angel more than ever cause, it's like I can't sleep without him near!" I started hyperventilating and shoved my head between my knees. A hand rested on my back and started rubbing reassuring circle's.

"You can sleep here, I mean it would put you a step closer to Edward, it's the least I could do." Kartik said returning back to his seat. I slowly lifted my head up and nodded.

"I would like that, Thank you." I put my head in my hands and massaged my forehead.

"Would watching T.V. about the real world help?" Kartik said reaching towards the remote. I shrugged and pulled my knees to my chest.

Kartik switched the T.V. on and my eyes widened in surprise.

-----------------------

Ok ok. To be truthful I have no idea where I am going with this. I had an idea but it didn't work out. But I have a slight idea, what's going to happen…so if the next two chapters are kind of slow sorry… but I'm trying to get some background stuff in.

Alice Mistamore


	3. Come with me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3**

**Come with me**

**Edward Pov**

A week has past and my Bella still has not stirred. She said she would be back soon, but I'm starting to doubt that. I hope she has found that Vampire angel. I mean it has been a whole week, she has to at least have a lead. I wish I could help her, but that's impossible.

_Edward! If you don't get out of that room, I'm going to get Jasper and Emmett to drag you hunting…_Alice shouted in my mind.

"No! She might come back when I'm gone. I don't want her alone!" I shouted back burying my face into Bella's hair.

"Please hurry up my love." I whispered in her ear, and then settled back into the spot beside her.

"Edward please come out, otherwise we are going to have to come in not so nicely." Boomed Emmett's sad voice.

"Bite me." I growled, snaking my arms protectively around Bella's waist.

The door crashed open, slamming into the wall. But they just walked in like nothing was happening. "We can do the bad vampire act, or good vampire. You chose Edward." Jasper said flexing his fingers.

"I'll leave when Bella comes back." I snapped.

"Edward you got to face the facts! It could be months, even years before she comes back!" That hurts. "You got to get that though your thick skull! You haven't left Bella's side in a week. Alice will watch her." Jasper sighed controlling himself and stepping even closer with Emmett right beside him.

"Once again, Bite me brothers." I snarled pulling Bella even closer. Emmett lunged and grabbed my waist trying to pull me away from Bella. But my hold was tight and I knew he didn't want to hurt Bella.

"Let me go!" I screamed. Jasper started prying my hands away from Bella. It work. Emmett pinned me to his chest, and carried me away. Jasper held my legs so I didn't kick anyone or anything cause of my temper. Uggh. Emmett pulled me closer to him and whispered in my ear. Too close brother.

"Bella told me to get this family back together before she comes back and you are not helping me." He said with slight agitation in his voice. "I hate this too. Esme is moving Bella into her own room, and you only get to be in there in the night and morning. But in the afternoon you are going to cheer up."

"No!" I gasped. "You can't do that to me! I love her so much." I whined, trying to calm down and bring my thoughts together. I stopped struggling in Emmett's arms and tried to wash the sadness that was washing over me more powerful this time. "I love her…I love her…I love her…I lover her…" I whispered into to air over and over again as Emmett carried me off into the forest.

**Bella Pov**

My knees buckled underneath me and I curled up into a ball on the ground in Kartik's spare bedroom. I couldn't sleep last night so I watched Edward. He was in so much pain, but part of me wanted to agree with Esme's choice. He can't stay coped up holding me tight for weeks at a time. He repeated I love her so many times, it brought several tears to my cheeks. But my thoughts returned to what we watched to last night.

--Flashback--

My eyes widened in surprise when a school picture of me, flashed up on the screen. The reporters eyes looked sad as she read the report lay out before her.

"Isabella Marie Swan went missing after being signed out of the hospital by some family friends, who were going to take care of her. Her father died earlier last week. The family said she disappeared out of there home yesterday. If anyone has any information about this girl's disappearance, please contact the police." Kartik clicked the T.V. off and sighed.

"Wow. Your vampire friends are good liars." Kartik said raising his eyebrows.

"Yah. I don't think the human population would take a girls body that stays perfectly full of color but without a pulse very well." I sighed closing my eyes.

"You know tomorrow it will be a week's old news."

"Don't remind me…" I muttered.

--End--

When I come back home, I won't be able to show my face without raising suspicion. Maybe he will turn me into a vampire? Doubt it. I struggled to get back off the ground and too my feet. It was still very early in the morning, and I don't want to wake Kartik up. I slipped out of the guest bedroom and tiptoed towards the living room.

"Morning Bella."

I spun around and leaned on the wall for support. "God! Stop showing up out of nowhere. It's scary." I panted gaining back my composure back slowly. "Why are you up so early? It's only been like 7 hours since I last saw you."

"No. The real question is why are you up?" Kartik countered walking past me and I followed.

"Cause I couldn't sleep…" I mumbled.

"Edward?"

"Yah. I mean I was watching him, and he looked horrible. He wouldn't hunt so Jasper an Emmett had to drag him away from me."

"God Bella. You sound look a stalker." He mused, flinging himself onto the couch.

"So much for sympathy." I leaned against the T.V. set and starred at him. He was maybe 20? "You look familiar…" The words slipped out of my mouth, but I studied him closer.

"Really? I couldn't say the same." Kartik grinned.

Then it popped into my head. "Wait! Tabby said only people like me were allowed beyond those gates. How do you live in here?" Karik's grin disappeared.

"Because I made this place." He said coldly.

Something in his voice seemed like he didn't always enjoy watching the human's go on with there lives. "Why don't you leave?"

Kartik's face soften. "Because I can't leave without a quest from a fallen."

"Fallen?"

"You. You are a fallen because you will soon fall back into your normal life." Nothing normal about my life.

"Then why don't you help me?" Shoot, I probably shouldn't do this. "If I don't find anything about the Vampire Angel in a week then I will come here and ask for you to come on a quest with me." Hmmm. He looks so eager to get out of this place.

Kartik leaned forward. "You'd really do that for me?"

"Not for you. But for me. I don't know my way though this place, and no way of transportation."

"Well I'm that guy, and I can help with everything!"

"Yah. But I think I should get back to Tabby and Mrs. Masen. I told them I would be back at there house last night. And I bet they are fussing about me."

"Yah."

"In a week, if I have no leads, I will come here."

Kartik stood up. "Check the library. It might tell you some things about them."

"Alright…the library…"

I'm not sure. But I think it picks up after one more chapter. Hang in for me. I'm trying and trying to figure out a problem that will arise and it's getting hard. But I'm on it.

Alice Mistamore


	4. When your gone

**DisclaimerI own Nothing.**

**Chapter 4 When your gone**

**Bella Pov**

One more day and I would have to turn to Kartik for help. Tabby being attached to my side wasn't helping much. When I got back from being at Kartik's place, Tabby wouldn't let me out of her sight. Mrs. Masen had a talk about stupid things. Like respect everyone. Do not approach anyone with a green sash, they are supposedly to good for common people. They are smart, beautiful, and like to be on top.

((Before I go any further, I would just like to say that this is just how heaven is in my story and if I upset anyone, please tell me and I'll try to fix it for you. If it becomes a hassle then sorry I tried. Sorry if it does.))

Tabby told me you have one wish a week. No wishing for more wishes cause that is so stupid. Can't become a person with a green sash, or become something your not. More like a thing. T.V., a house, any luxury item you can think of. Or maybe just a sign to your loved one that you are watching over them.

I escaped from Tabby today though. I needed to be able to search the local library without a little girl pulling every book off the shelves. I walked up too the doors of the library which had hanging ivory climbing the old walls. I pulled open the door, and stepped into the musky library once again. The librarian eyed me but quickly went back to sorting books. I hadn't really thought of asking her for help. She didn't seem so very friendly. What the heck? What do I got to lose?

Courage that's what, well maybe just make me mad.

I walked up to the lady, and cleared my throat. Rude opps. "Miss, I was wondering if there would be any books here on any Vampire angels?"

The librarian bent her head down and peered at me though the top of her big rimmed glasses. "Well we used too, but someone took them all yesterday. More like a nasty green sash." Green sash. Hmm this lady didn't seem so happy today.

"Well don't get your panties in a bunch." I so wanted to say that to her, but me be sweet innocent Bella decided against it. So I tried a different method.

"Would you not like to not tell me not were the books not not might be?" I smirked.

"Uhh. Look kid. You can go everywhere in heaven and the only book you will ever find about Vampire Angels is with the mad Kartik guy. He's crazy with the heat, just waiting for someone like you to take him out of that place." The librarian stared at me. "The point is he's using you. No one really knows what he is. But he's mad. Crazy. He's been trying to get out of that place for ages. If I were you I wouldn't let him out cause all heck will break lose. The legmon's will take over heaven if you let that man out. Do not fall for that charm." The librarian backed up away from me slowly. "No I've already told you more than I should. Please if you know what's best then you will leave my library now."

I couldn't tell what the lady was trying to tell me. I mean Kartik crazy? He was nice to me and well… He did seem desperate to get out of that fence. But he has some explaining to do, making me search for books I will never find. He has them all and when I get mad I get mad. Ask Alice.

--------------------

**Edward Pov**

Eight weeks. How can she be gone for eight weeks? It's hard to tell what I'm feeling right now. Well Jasper has had to leave the house quite a few times, unless he wanted to sink into depression. Maybe that's what this is…depression. Well I mean Bella can be back, and it's not like she's ageing just lying there.

**I always needed time on my own**

**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**

**And the bed where you lie**

**Is made up on your side**

Why couldn't she have let us die? Rose feels horrible right now. They all know its taking a toll on me. Alice sees very little of Bella but she knows she will be up, but she can't tell when. All I know is Bella is never doing something stupid like that again. I've dropped out of high school to Esme's dismay. But if anyone or anything comes for Bella I'm not sure if Esme would be the only one able to fight them off.

Alice tries cheering me up by telling me funny stories about random things at school. Like how Rose gave a kid a heart attack when she blew a kiss to Emmett not him. Or how Jasper got the whole Senior class to start shaking in there seats, and then bursting out with laughter. But nothing made me laugh. I just starred at Bella.

**When you walk away**

**I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**

**And make it OK**

**I miss you**

**I've never felt this way before**

**Everything that I do**

**Reminds me of you**

**And the clothes you left**

**they lie on the floor**

**And they smell just like you**

**I love the things that you do**

They don't know. They don't know anything anymore. They aren't as smart as they thought they were. No way. If they were smart they would let me see Bella 24/7 and not keep me away during the afternoon. Carlisle said it's almost like coma. She can't hear, talk, see, smell, or feel but she isn't dead. Even though there is no heart beat visible.

Bella where ever you are hear me out. Come back quickly. Your everything I need, everything I've ever wanted.

**We were made for each other**

**Out here forever**

**I know we were**

**Yeah Yeah**

**And all I ever wanted it was for you to know**

**Everything I do I give my heart and soul**

**I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me**

**Yeah**

------------------

Ok to answer maybe some questions out there. Yatta Yatta Yatta. Ok for one reviewer, the steps Bella took it was just a thing were she could like I guess you could say whisper inside his head and he could barely hear you and knew that she was close. Sorry if that doesn't make sense. 1 day in heaven1 week in Edward's world. What's happening in the next chapter will probably be a little rushed, I think. Or maybe Bella's angry. I think I'm going to get Edward to do something. But that is for me to know and you to find out. If you have any questions…cause sometimes I don't make sense just Pm me or review and I'll try to answer. Thanks so much for hanging in with me. And sorry it took so long for this chapter.

Alice Mistamore


	5. Explain yourself

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 5: **

**Bella Pov**

**(1 day has past, 1 week for Edward)**

"Kartik you have so much explaining to do!" I yelled at him stomping though his front door. "You better get you butt down here now!" I screamed storming into the living room. Kartik sat on the couch staring at the wall. "DID YOU EVEN HEAR ME! EXPLAIN YOUR PRETTY LITTLE LIAR SELF NOW!" I stomped my foot and grabbed him by the collar. 

"I have nothing to say to you Bella. But the librarian is right." Kartik looked away from my eyes. I dropped his collar and paced back in forth I front of him. 

"You lied to me."

"I never told you anything about myself." Kartik countered still keeping his gaxe away from me.

"NO YOU FRIKING DIDN'T! UUgghh. I need to get out of this place." 

"What you aren't even going to slap me like the rest? Tell me how horrible I am. Make me give you something. I know what you want Bella. But I'm not sure yet."

"Not sure about what? You at least owe me that." I stated turning back to face him. This time he held my gaze.

"If…if you do let me out all havoc will rain in heaven. It's my nature. Not all of us are like this. Some of us are good, but you just had to come to me…why me!" He tore his gaze away from me and it wasn't him speaking after that. It was pure evil.

"You sad little girl. Some of us are nefarious. But you have come across the nefarious of them all! Yes I am the leader of this organization, and you will set me free! Coem here my pretty!" Evil Kartik lunged at me and I ducked his blow and got behind him. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him. 

Charlie did some good teaching me how to protect myself. Whenever I was feeling angry he would show me some police moves. Some of them were pretty awesome. While Kartik was off guard I kicked his legs out from under him, shoving him to the ground.

I jumped on top of him, and dug my knee's into his back. I bent down to his ear. "You aren't the only one how has a dark side." I snarled. "Kartik I know you are somewhere inside there. GET YOU A$$ back here now!" I screamed in his ear, digging my knees farther into his back.

"You little…" I shoved my right knee farther into his back, cutting off his words. A small scream tore from his frame then heavy sobs. I knew the fight was over inside himself. It was just like what Edward told me. When Vampire's fight the monster inside themselves, they don't know what they are doing for a minute. It's a inner battle…an inner battle.

"OH MY GOD!" I shrieked jumping off of Kartik's back. "YOU ARE A FREAKING VAMPIRE ANGEL!" I starred wide-eyed at Kartik as he rolled over groaning. "Tell me it isn't true…please tell me you couldn't have sent me back the first minute you saw me." Tear's were brimming on the edge of my sanity.

"I could tell you that, but it would be lying. I'm so sorry. You don't get it.." Kartik pleaded. 

"Of course I get it. You were using me! Now I might as well be stuck in this hell hole forever!" I pulled myself together and ran towards the door.

"BELLA! Listen please. You don't get it, I was trying to…" But I shut the door cutting off the rest of his pathetic statement. I ran, and ran, till I reached the front of Mrs. Masen's house were I broke down crying in front of her house. Where have all my dreams gone to? Where have all my thoughts gone to? My heart? My sight? My soul? My stars? My sanity? My emotions…my real emotions? My life? My family? Most importantly my Edward? Gone. I'm nothing once again. 

Just a lost spirit, in a world where she will never belong too…..

--------------------(Skips 20 days. So Bella has been in heaven 28 days. Edward without her for 7 months.)

**Edward Pov**

Seven months….28 weeks with out the smile of my beautiful Bella. My angel. Alice keeps telling me not to give up hope. She read me Esme's letter…I've memorized everyone's now.

_Dear Esme,_

_Look. I may have no real family anymore but I think of you as my new family. My mother…if you don't mind me calling you that. But look…I don't know how long I will be gone. But if it is at the end of seven months, I want Edward to change me into a vampire. I know I have no idea why I am telling you this but please tell him. I couldn't tell him in his letter cause he night go crazy. I really feel like I'm dropping a burden on your shoulders, but you were the only one I could tell that wouldn't either get happy or grow even colder. Esme stay strong for everyone. I'm not sure if I was enough of a daughter to you, as you were a mother to me, but please don't think this is like losing another child, because this one will be back. Thank you Esme for everything you have done fore me. I love you so very much._

_Love,_

_Bella 3_

It's seven months. Not the end though. I still have hope. Give her four more weeks, then I will carry out her wish. No pain? That is what Carlisle keeps saying, and I guess I have to trust him. Trust. Bella had so much trust in me but then I go and fail. Come back to her broken, but she takes me back. Then for her to give up her life after I made it living hell? Crazy lovable Bella.

"Edward! Time to get ready for school." Alice called from outside Bella's door. Just 2 more months of school and we will be graduating. Emmett and Rose wouldn't go out on there own since Bella was here, even though there was no more school for them. Jasper of course would stay with Alice. His thirst is much better. He sits in Bella's room when I'm not allowed in. Not one urge he tells us, and I search his find, but there is nothing there. Alice still insists on changing Bella's clothes everyday, but I refuse for her to use Bella as a Barbie.

"Come on! Or I'm leaving without you Edward." Alice pounded on the door.

"Hold your horses Alice." I snarled. I bent down towards Bella. "Be careful my Bella. I love you." I brushed my lips over her forehead, and tucked her hair behind her ear. Then left…

----------

Ok I really could carry on with this story…but I think it's going to end soon. I give it…4 more chapters? Maybe more. Alice Mistamore 


	6. That's the way home

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 6: That's the way Home**

**Bella Pov (2 more days. So Bella has been in heaven a month. Edward 7 months and 2 weeks without Bella.)**

Let me apologize to begin with

Let me apologize for what I'm about to say

But trying to be genuine was harder than it seemed

But somehow I got caught up in between

A full month. Slowly this day came. Twenty-two days ago I lost all hope of going home. I've gotten no closer to finding a vampire angel. Well then again I haven't left the house. No closer. Kartik has tried contacting me to say sorry, but I can't even get out of bed to pay a call to someone who helped put me in this state.

Mrs. Masen is worried about me. She brings me food, and tries to cheer me up with stories about when Edward was little. Like when he decided to go swimming in a disgusting pond. He decided that he want to be a fish. So we went underwater and then when he came up, dirt was piled on his head. 'Look I'm a mess.' He yelled to his mother who was shaking her head. If I didn't mention it he decided to lose his knickers while swimming.

But knowing I may never see Edward again is tearing me up. Now Tabby is a different story. She refuses to see me anymore. I guess I messed up.

---Flash Back---

"_Bella come on. Let's play fairies!" Tabby jumped up and down on my bed agitating me. I snapped up and grabbed her wrists._

"_What the hell do you want?" I snapped._

_Tabby stopped. "I want to play a game with you."_

"_Well you know what Tabby, you are a stupid, and annoying little kid I have ever met. Grow up and leave me alone. Cause you've been here over a year and it doesn't seem like you have learned anything at all!"_

_Tabby walked straight out of my room, slamming the door behind her heavy steps._

_---End---_

But Mrs. Masen refused to give up on me. I just starred at a wall for 22 days…horrible I know. It could have been like before, but I couldn't hurt myself like that again cause Edward wouldn't want that.

"Bella?" Mrs. Masen's voice came though my bedroom door.

"Yes?"

"Someone is here to see you." Mrs. Masen cracked open the door. ""Are you presentable?"

"Hold on." I groaned as my muscles tightened from not using them. I pulled on my shirt that previously lay on the floor. "Fine." I mumbled.

Mrs. Masen walked in my room, her white dress flowing behind her. A woman stepped out behind Mrs. Masen. Her eyes were topaz but not at all the way. Hair was golden and it was done up I a n old fashioned way, A green sash started on her left shoulder and fell loosely on her right hip.

"Bella. I can't stand to see you mope like you are. So I went against the rules and talked to this kind lady." I lady just frowned. "She may be of assistance."

"So this is the lost girl?"

"That lost girl has a name." I spat. "It's Bella" She wasn't better than Mrs. Masen. I wouldn't bow down to her if my life depended on it.

"Well she has a horrifying attitude Lucky you I'm feeling nice today." She sneered.

"I don't see a crown, so no respect. Until you earn it."

"How Edward could chose such an ignorant girl is beyond me. She is terribly rude." The lady took a step forward, and I mirrored her till we were face to face.

"Bella! I thought you would be better than this!" Mrs. Masen scolded.

"No. It's perfectly all right. But may Bella and I talk alone?" The lady turned her head and arched her eyebrows at Mrs. Masen.

"Why…why of course Catherine." Mrs. Masen stuttered closing the door behind her.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. Edward could do much better than you." Catherine sneered. Uggh I can't stand her. Next thing I know my right fist is connecting with her cheek.

"If he could then why is he with me?"

"You little (censored word. Starts with B.) He's running with a fever, and is delirious!" Catherine jumped on me and we both crashed to the ground. We yelled and howled throwing punches still having a conversation somehow.

"For your info vampire's don't run fevers." I sneered kicking my leg out at her. She grabbed my hair and pulled.

"Well Mrs. Perfect I was going to give you helpful information, but the way you are acting has caused some drawbacks."

I stopped immediately and rolled away from the angry looking Catherine. "Info about what?" I barked staggering up.

"Get you're a over to Kartik's and go home!" Catherine yelled smoothing her dress.

"What?"

"Uggh. That's what he was trying to tell you this whole time. If you would've gone there you would be home by now." Catherine smiled evilly, and glided out of the room like the whole brawl had never happened.

"Mrs. Masen!" I shrieked hyperventilating. Mrs. Masen came into the room and stood at the door.

"What in the name of Carlisle happened to you?" She questioned eyes wide.

"I'm going home…" I whispered, getting engulfed in a hug suddenly.

**Edward Pov**

Oh god Bella. Please two more weeks till we turn you. Please, I don't want to change you this way. You shouldn't be changed without some more human moments. I want to see the blood rush to your cheeks, catch you when you fall.

Between my lies and how

The truth gets in the way

The things I want to say to you

Get lost before they come

The only thing worse than one is none.

"Tanya. Oh it's…um nice to see you again?" Carlisle questioned. I snapped my head up where it hung, over Bella.

_Great she's here_…Rose

_We don't need her here_! Emmett sounded pretty mad_. I think I'm going for a run._

_Darn emotions. I wish they would pick one. Oh agitation. Darn. _Jasper.

_She wasn't supposed to come. I should've stopped her. Great just what Edward needs a fan. _Alice

"Come in." Esme said solemnly. "Let me just go get Edward."

"Why won't her come to your calls?" Tanya questioned from downstairs.

_STAY IN YOUR OWN BUSINESS! _ Rose was screaming in her mind.

Cause my love is laying on a bed, unmoving stupid.

"Well…um. Just let me go get him." Esme said shakily. She didn't like to say anything about the topic of Bella. Though no one does around here cause I usually snap.

I groaned and stood up.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Edward dear? Can you come down please? _Esme asked with uncertainty in her voice.

Only way to get rid of her. "Sure." I said sarcasm practically dripping out of my mouth. Or was that venom of hate for Tanya? I walked down the stairs behind Esme. Tanya was sitting on "Bella and I's" love seat. She looked utterly disgusting. She was wearing a black miniskirt and a clack corset. Great who let the hooker in the building?

"Hello Eddie." She giggled standing up.

"Hello female dog." I growled.

"I like em' feisty." Tanya faked growled taking a step towards me. Carlisle coughed. Tanya stopped mid stepped.

"Well I like em' dead." I sneered.

"Lucky you I am." Tanya meowed.

"Let me get some matches and I'll take care of your death." I shot daggers at her, and this time I meant my words full heartedly.

"Edward…" Carlisle warned. I'm surprised Esme didn't stop me. Wait where was she?

**Esme Pov (I don't think I've ever done hers.)**

Edward really doesn't need to deal with Tanya right now. I think Emmett might be of help. Now usually I don't like violence, but I don't want some vampire hitting on Edward when he is broken.

"Emmett!" I called out into the night.

"Yes?" Came his voice from the shadows.

"You want to get rid of a guest for me?" I smiled. I already knew his answer.

"Hell yes!" Emmett crashed out of the trees and stopped in front of me with an evil grin on his face.

"What is white and black and sticky all over?" I questioned.

"A very pissed Tanya with paint." Emmett laughed. Now comes some fun.

* * *

I know I know so much OOC. But they are going though tough times and though times call for drastic matters, and changes. Ok. Ok. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Hope you liked this one. Song is In between, By Linkin Park. Also idea's anyone?

Alice Mistamore


	7. That color suits you

Disclaimer: I own nada

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**Chapter 7: That color suits you**

**Emmett Pov**

Esme…Esme…Esme. What ever are we going to do with her? Evil. Can't believe she would even think about that! Well I guess I could tick Tanya off. Already got the black and white paint. But that's oh so sad. You need more. Oh. Bella thank you for being human with pudding addiction. Ok so Bella didn't like pudding so much. But it's fun to watch Jasper eat it when I beat him in a bet. Oh yes. Oh yes.

Share with me the blankets that your wrapped in

Because its cold outside cold outside its cold outside

Share with me the secrets that you kept in

Because its cold inside cold inside its cold inside

_Edward? EDWARD! Listen up man. Get Tanya over by her car. Esme and I have a surprise for her. Oh and if you are smart you will just take about ten steps away from her when she get's to her car door. DO IT NOW!_

Times are just beginning to Build Back Up.

And your slowly shaking finger tips

Show that your scared like me so

Let's pretend we're alone

And I know you may be scared

And I know we're unprepared

But I don't care

**Edward Pov**

_Edward? EDWARD! Listen up man. Get Tanya over by her car. Esme and I have a surprise for her. Oh and if you are smart you will just take about ten steps away from her when she get's to her car door. DO IT NOW! _**Emmett**

Hmm. That doesn't sound to bad.

Tell me, tell me

What makes you think that you are invincible?

I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure

Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable

Impossible

"Tanya you want to go for a drive?" I raised my eyebrows and took a step away from her.

Tanya was licking her lips, growling. It makes me sick to my stomach. "Oh would I ever Edward! You and I, in a car. Ohhh my." Tanya flicked her hair and took another step towards me. I fled out of the door.

I was born to tell you I love you

Isn't that a song already?

I get a B in originality

And it's true I can't go on without you

Your smile makes me see clear

If you could only see in the mirror what I see

"Oh you want to get there quick. Aright." Tanya meowed. No Tanya. You are wrong. Never in a million years would I go with you on a car drive.

"We will take your car. Just stand by it. I got to get my money hold on." I stepped backwards till I was just far enough from her. Nothing odd here. When Tanya didn't think I was looking she pulled her skirt up further.

Hold on I just puked in my mouth.

_Here we go brother! _**Emmett**

Emmett ran out of the house with buckets of paint in his arms. Alice chasing him with a guitar controller from Guitar Hero.

And you're slowly shaking finger tips

Show that you're scared like me so

Let's pretend we're alone

And I know you may be scared

And I know we're unprepared

But I don't care

"EMMETT! That is it! If you try to paint my clothes one more time I am going to break all your games!" Alice cried fiercely.

"I didn't mean too! They were calling me!" Emmett pleaded running straight up to Tanya. Rose who appeared out of no where stuck out her foot, and yawned. Emmett's foot caught on Rose's leg and he went flying forward.

Tell me, tell me

What makes you think that you are invincible?

I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure

Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable

Impossible

Straight at Tanya. We flung the paint out of his hands. Guess again. Straight towards Tanya. It happened so fast that Tanya couldn't respond. The paint it her straight in the chest, spilling it's contents all over her. A river of black and white made its way down her body.

"OH MY GOD!" Rose cried. She ran over to Tanya. "That color suits you so well!"

Tanya stood shocked.

"You know what it's missing though?" Jasper called from behind her. He poured a bottle over her head. "Pudding."

"You. You. UGGH! You all suck so much!" Tanya cried hurtling herself into her car. Jasper slammed the door behind her and looked at his hands.

Slow down girl -- you're not going anywhere

Just wait around and see

Maybe I am much more you never know what lies ahead

I promise I can be anyone, I can be anything

Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed

I can be anyone, anything, I promise I can be what you need

"Oh and don't come back. Just a warning." Jasper said calmly. Tanya well she was being Tanya and sped off without another word.

"OUI! NICE YOU GUYS!" Alice called jumping onto Jasper's back. "I want a piggy back ride. AWAY!" Jasper and Alice disappeared into the forest. Time's were changing. We all knew that.

"How about we go out?" Esme asked trying to keep the mood up.

"Why not?" I countered. In that moment I totally forgot about My Bella. Bad.

**Bella Pov**

"Kartik?" I called into his house. My fingers were shaking violently and Mrs. Masen words echoed in my head.

_Bella. No matter what happens you are the daughter I never had. You are a very lovely girl. Catherine was Edward's friend before he "died." They were best friends but when we tried to persuade them to court they wouldn't do it. Catherine just wants the best for him. So don't take what she said to heart. Remember to tell him that I approve. I'll miss you. _

Now Tabby was a different story. She came up to me before I left.

_Bella? I'm sorry. I really really like you. I do. You are right I need to grow up. I'm sorry if I made you mad. I really am. But I give you my best wishes with your life. I love you._

"What decide to yell at me more?" He asked walking into the living room. Kartik had a book in his hands. The title, _Sending Back._

"No…I well you see…" Uggh come on Bella you can do it. Just say you want to go home to you're Greek god and family!

"You want to go home?" He asked like it was no big deal, never looking up from his book.

"YES! Course I do. I mean. That's the whole reason like I was searching for you…and I want to go home…and I want…"

"Sure."

Tell me tell me

What makes you think that you are invincible?

I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure

Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable

"It's just that I miss him. Wait. Did you just say yes?" I asked stunned.

"Yes I did." Kartik asked. I could see him yawning in his head.

"When?" I asked smiling. JOY JOY JOY. Oh yes. Merry me. Merry me.

"Now."

"Really?" God I could be home in 2 minutes! Too fast. I mean what will the Cullen's think? Just reappear!

"Now." He whispered. White lights started to flash around me. The wind picked up even though we were inside. Twisting around me bending the wake of time. The last thing I saw was Kartik's gold eyes. Then just black.

I'm really sorry. But i'm sick and I can't really think when I'm sick. So if this chapter is crummy just tell me. I'll try to like redo some of it. Again sorry.

Alice Mistamore


	8. Broken Reunion

A/n: I'm still feeling poorly but I can't wait to write this chapter so here you go

**A/n: I'm still feeling poorly but I can't wait to write this chapter so here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 8: Broken Reunion **

**Bella Pov**

I opened my eyes to complete darkness. I was standing in a white dress that wiped in wind that I couldn't feel. The white dress was all I could see. Other than just black. A light when far away appeared in front of me. It got closer and closer. Till I could make out Zahra. (No I didn't forget about him.)

"Good Job Bella." He smiled engulfing me in a hug, "You did it."

"Zahra! Is it really going to work?" I asked tears gathering in my eyes. I looked up into his eyes.

"It is. You are the first one to ever accomplish it. I'm proud of you." He grinned. "Good-bye Bella. Remember, it's been 7 months for everyone. You are supposedly dead. But not in my book or the Cullen's. Before you go, when you return to your body, you might feel a little odd. It's ok, it's just that your blood is starting back up and Bella?" Zahra took my chin and smiled.

"What?"

"Don't hide your true feelings. To anyone. That mean's Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and mostly. If you need anything just ask them, cause they like to help you."

"I will." I promised.

"Bye." He whispered. Zahra vanished and the blackness around me fell. I fell with it my eye's shut tightly. I was falling for what felt like forever. And Ever.

I hit something hard, and I gasped and bolted upright.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

**Edward Pov (Happening while the whole thing with Bella was happening.)**

Esme decided to take us to a movie. Well actually I should say Emmett cause he wanted to see Drillbit Taylor. Emmett got the tickets and dragged Rose into the movie theater. Ok he didn't drag her, he kissed her while dragging her across the movie theater. I don't even know where Alice and Jasper are. I think they are still running in the forest.

"Come on Rose." Emmett pleaded in the seats behind me.

"No Emmett. Wait till we get home." Rose scolded.

"Fine." Emmett pouted.

"Sush up you two. The movie is starting." Carlisle said from in front of me with his arm around Esme. It's weird having your 'Parents' showing affection in a movie theater. Yah we don't get out enough. Well on with the movie!

**Alice Pov**

Jasper and I where running though the forest. Well actually he was but I was on his back laughing. But it hit me quickly.

_Bella stood in our door way facing outside. "Hello?" she called. The Voultri stepped out of the shadows and walked forward._

"_Oh." Aro said. "May we come in?" Bella scratched her back and raised her eyebrows. _

"_I don't know. I'm just…cleaning their house. I don't think I should let you in." Bella said biting her lip._

"_Oh I think you should." Aro grinned evilly and shoved her backwards._

"_Off." Bella let out air and rubbed her hands, still sitting on the ground._

"No!" I screamed, jumping off Jasper's back and running back towards homePlease, Please don't be late. Jasper caught up to me and felt the anxiety coming off of me.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked with concern.

"Bella." I breathed. Jasper's eye's grew wide, and he scooped me into his arms, and ran faster than I ever thought was possible for him. HE beats Edward by far.

"Come on…Come on." Jasper whispered to himself.

Jasper broke though the tree line and didn't even open our front door. It shattered into a million pieces and he ran upstairs with me still in his arms.

"Bellllllllla!" I shrieked.

**Bella Pov**

"Belllllla!" Alice shrieked. I would know that voice anywhere. I opened my eyes and starred at the two faces before me. Alice and Jasper, looking lovely as ever.

"Is it really you two?" I whispered. It felt like I hadn't talked for ages. Well that was the truth.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me quickly and pulled me into a hug, Spinning around wildly. "OH BELLA!" Jasper screamed. Didn't see that coming.

"Nice to see you again to." I laughed. Alice pulled me out of his arms, and sobbed onto my shoulders.

"Bella. It is…so…I'm so happy." She cried into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her, and patted her back.

"I'm happy too." I whispered in her ear and pulled back facing to two of them. "Where's…where's the rest of them?"

"They are watching a movie. I'll call them." Alice chirped.

"NO!" I said quickly. Wait didn't I want to see them again? "I mean let them watch there movie."

"But don't you…" Jasper asked.

"Yah I want to see them again but they deserve to watch that movie…whatever it is." I said starring at my hands, but with a smile on my face. "But I'm feeling quite famished." I grumbled.

"Oh. Right. Feed the human." Alice chirped. "Bella words can not described how happy we are if you are back. We can't even put it into words."

"Neither can I." I took a step and almost tripped, but caught myself. "Ok. Great. First step I take I almost trip." Jasper scooped me up into his arms and ran down the staris. Doesn't it bother him anymore.

"No, it doesn't Bella. Your blood doesn't bug me that much anymore." He smiled.

"Ahh what a cute human…" Someone called. Jasper stopped and turned facing the broken down door. Five vampires stood in the doorframe, all with blood-red eyes.

"Aro…" Alice sneered.

"Aro. Leave." Jasper said hostility showing in his voice.

"No. I want to see the human. I've heard so much about her from Tanya. Tanya just wanted to see if it was true, that you were keeping a human. I guess she was right." Jane laughed.

"What? Tanya did this?" Alice said stunned, but still walking in front of Jasper and me.

"Yes. It was quite easy. While Tanya distracted you, another vampire went to see if it was true about the human. Guess she was correct." Felix shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Now hand over the human, and all will be well." Aro stated walking forward. Jasper and Alice both growled.

"Over my dead body." Alice growled.

"That can be arranged." Jane smiled evilly. Alice dropped to the ground and withered in agony. Jasper dropped me but I caught myself.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted at the vampires. "STOP IT! STOP IT!" I yelled. Alice stopped shaking, and Jasper looked like he was about to rip the limbs off the others.

"Leave them alone! I'll come with you just leave them out of this." I shrieked.

"NO!" Alice and Jasper shouted at the same time.

"That's a smart human." Aro laughed coldly. I started to walk forward, Jasper and Alice flanking my sides.

"She goes, we go." Alice stated.

"NO you can't do that." I gasped.

"Oh perfect. Three for the price of one." Aro flicked his wrists and before I knew it I was in the arms of a scary vampire. Alice and Jasper both with their arm's behind there backs.

"Oh before we go." Jane said quickly. She lunged towards me and I shut my eyes.

"NO!" Alice and Jasper shrieked.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Don't hate me. It had to be done. I guess you can guess what happened. Edward didn't show cause I couldn't let him be happy. Plus I like being evil. It was a little too cheery for me.

Alice Mistamore


	9. Nothing is right anymore

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 9: Nothing is right anymore**

**Emmett Pov (Movie Done. Bella, Jasper, Alice, on plane to Voultri Castle as "visitors.")**

Oh my god! Drilbit Taylor is hilarious. I want to stay and see it over and over again. It will never get old! But Esme had to ruin the fun by saying it was time to go back home. Plus its dark out now. Edward can go see Bella, yay him. But I got my own Bella in my arms right now. Rose ain't going nowhere. She's mine. All mine. Grr. Back up.

**Edward Pov**

God! They walk so slow. I'm about to put my car in drive and let them run home. Great, Rose and Emmett won't be here for a while. Sheeeh. I knew Emmett actually watched the movie for once, while Rose sat there frowning but can't they wait? Well at least it's dark. Ugghh. They are taking to long. I rolled down the window and leaned out angrily.

"Look, get in the car now, or your running home."

Emmett just waved me off, without even stopping. So wrong.

"Go ahead Edward. We are going to hunt. See you soon." Esme called. I nodded and drove out of the movie theater parking lot.

Something was unsettling. I couldn't tell what it was. But when I arrived at the house, it felt like a cold hand was trailing down my back. I parked the Volvo, and just sat starring into the forest. Don't start thinking like Emmett. I shook some thoughts out of my head, and opened the door. Terrible smells washed over me, but there was a sweet one mixed up in the mess. Five vampires had been here. Strawberries and.

Oh God. Bella!

I don't know why I didn't see it but the door was shattered. Vampire.

My legs couldn't wait and they moved like a blur up to Bella's room. The door was adjar. No one. Bella was not laying in the bed. Oh god. I leave for two hours! They've taken her…whoever they are. I scrambled for my phone, hands shaking wildly.

"Hello?"

"Car… Carlisle. Bella…and vampires! Gone!" I stuttered. The cell phone fell from my grasp. It was like slow motion. Forever, it took for the phone to finally clatter to the ground. It felt like eternity. I fell after it, collapsing to the ground beside it.

"Edward?" Carlisle called form the phone. "Darn it Edward listen to me. How many vampire's were there?"

"Five…" I mumbled, tucking myself into a ball.

"Shiz. Edward I need you to get are pass ports. Now. Do it." Carlisle said and the line went dead. Just like I was feeling.

**Carlisle Pov**

Fudge. Aro should know better than to mess with my family. To take Bella away when she is not awake s rude. No not rude. It's freaking kid-napping. If I get my hands around Aro's neck I am going to snap it like the rest of his guard is soon going to be like.

"Esme?"

"I heard." She turned her head. Tears were visible, but we know they would never ever fall. "I can't lose another child. I just can't." She turned her head and starred back into the forest.

"I won't let that happen Esme. Come we are meeting Edward at the airport."

**Then there were 5. (Hehe that's corny. Well 5 going after Bella at least.)**

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

**Emmett Pov (Airport)**

"SOLD OUT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT"S SOLD OUT!" I boomed restraining myself from snapping the employees neck on spot.

"Well sir, you see…" The man stuttered, sweat gathering on his eyebrows.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR EXCUSES. MY SISTER OULD BE MURDERED BY NOW! DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME! DEAD! AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! YOU HELPED KILL HER BY NOT GIVING US THE TICKETS TO GO SAVE HER!" I yelled, hands tight, eyes wide. Rose set her hand on my shoulder.

"Sorr….Sorry sir. Someone has bought all the seats to Italy. There is no way to get there today. Act…Actually there are no seats fro tomorrow either." He said shaking. I turned to Edward to see what he had to say. He was starring at a tile on the floor. Not saying anything. Just empty again.

"Thank you for your help." Carlisle said guiding me away from the scarred man.

"Two days Bella. Stay safe for two days…" Edward whispered but loud enough for me to hear.

"You guys. Where is Alice and Jasper?"

**Edward Pov**

"You guys. Where is Alice and Jasper?" Emmett asked. Oh no. I mean Alice wouldn't let them take Bella, but still. What if they were taken or killed?

"Darn you Aro. Freaking stay where you are from!" Carlisle muttered, gliding out of the airport, us in tow. Well more like Emmett dragging me. Dead on my feet and words. Two days…

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

**Alice Pov**

I still can't believe Jane did that to Bella. Jasper almost snapped her head off if Felix didn't drop the screaming Bella and jump on Jasper. Bella was are sister and we weren't able to save her from our own kind. I feel like I have failed, since I didn't even struggle in the guards grasp. But I didn't want them to hurt Bella further. No. I did it for her safety.

"Edward!" Bella gasped for like the hundredth time. Slipping in and out of consciousness. Bella still wanted Edward with her. She just comes back from not having him to losing him in a matter of minutes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she moaned flipping on to her right side, facing me.

"Shh. It's alright Bella. It's almost over Bella. One more hour. You can do it." I whispered laying my hand on her burning forehead. She moaned under my cooling touch, and quieted down for a second.

"I didn't make it…I'm too later. I'm sorry!" she cried, but no tears came. Too close to the end. Her heart was giving.

"You have made it Bella. You're here with me." I soothed, pulling the blankets closer around her.

"Cold! Edward, I'm cold." Bella stuttered, cringing away from my touch.

Jasper walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "She's feeling depressed, sad, like she's let someone down really bad. It's strong. It almost makes me want to pull my hair out and break down crying." Jasper tightened his grip around me. "Listen to her heart."

It was slowing. Becoming slower than the ticking of the clock. Time stood still and the rhythm was no more. Gone like her humanity. Gone like her blush, tears, dreams, blood, and warmth.

"Edward!" Bella snapped up, and started shaking violently, her eyes still closed tightly.

"Scared…" Jasper murmured releasing me and stepping towards Bella.

"No!" Bella screamed. Jasper flew backwards and crashed into the stonewall, shaking the whole room. I ran to Jasper side, but he was fine, just brushing debris off him. We both looked at Bella, and what looked like energy was surrounding her. Her hair was whipping in wind that we couldn't feel. It was like a yellow sphere surrounding her.

"Bella?" I asked cautiously taking a step towards her. Bella's eyes snapped open, and she slowly turned her head towards Jasper and I. The sphere dropped instantly and she jumped off the bed and tackled us to the ground. It was a force field that once surrounded her.

"Alice! Jasper! Please tell me he's here. Please!" Bella sobbed into Jasper's shoulder. Jasper sat Bella up with him, but I stayed laying on the ground. Jasper wrapped his arm around her reassuringly, while she still dried sobbed loudly into his shoulder.

"He's not." Bella let out a even louder muffled cry into Jasper's shoulder. "We can't contact them Bella. They say we are guests, but we are prisoners." I said sadly sitting up slowly.

"Alice?" Jasper whispered. But he sounded scared.

"What?" I asked scooting closer to him and Bella.

"Bella. I think she's limp." He lifted her up by the waist, and she didn't move. But her eyes were open starring straight ahead. But they didn't show the room walls. You could see images in her red eyes that looked nothing like the room, but of an inside of a car.

**(Inside Edwards car. They are in Italy, heading towards the castle to clarify things.)**

**Bella Pov**

"…were prisoners." Alice said sadly.

Edward. Edward. Edward. That's all that is on my mind.

The room before me was quickly replaced with flashing scenery, running by. I looked down and I was sitting in the front seat of a car. Smooth, slick, leather seats. I turned my head and saw black jeans. I moved my head up slowly and came face to face with my Greek god. I gasped, and launched myself onto him. His face turned into confusion and he adjusted his legs. He shook his head, and stared tight though me driving the car.

I moved so I was sitting cross-legged in his lap. I brought my left hand up, and traced his jaw line.

Edward shivered and rolled his shoulders. I giggled, and Edward went ridged. "Who there?" Edward asked in a threatening tone.

"Bella Cullen." I whispered tracing his lips.

"Bella?" He asked attentively. I nodded my head, but remembered he couldn't see me.

"I love you so much! I do! I love you!" I whispered, crashingmy lips against his. He shivered under my touch, even though he couldn't see me he stilled tried to wrap his arms around me, but they went right though me.

The car lurched across the lane, and several horns blazed. I think we both forgot he was driving a car. Edward grabbed the steering wheel though me and swerved from an on coming car.

"Crude." Edward murmured,

"Edward?"

"Mmmhmm."

"What's that scratching the back of my throat?" I asked. Instantly the scene changed and I was thrown back with Alice and Jasper.

"Bella? Bella you ok?" Alice asked waving a hand in front of my eyes.

"Edward!" I screamed, jumping out of Jasper's arms and racing out of the room.

"Bella! Bella!" Jasper and Alice called after me hot on my heels.

"Got to get out, and meet him. He can't come here." I muttered, turning down a different hall. Instantly I was tackled down by someone from the side. I twisted and clawed at the attacker, trying to get a hold of them. The person was thrown off me, and deep growls sounded all around.

Jasper stood in front of me in a fighting stance. Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me up not letting go.

"Stay off my sister!" Jasper growled.

"She shouldn't be trying to escape!" Roared Felix.

Alice dropped my arm and walked forward pointing her finger at Felix. "You and your stupid guard!" Alice yelled jabbing her finger repeatedly into Felix's chest. "You have no idea what she's been though! You would want to leave too if you were her! She's been like sleeping beauty for seven months! Two minutes after she comes back to earth Jane attacks her. Turned into a vampire, by Jane and not Edward! Don't you get it! You've ruined everything! Just cause you want power. You know what? I don't care. We are leaving. No try to stop us and we will kill you."

Felix grabbed her arm, and Jasper growled deeper. "I don't care. I have strict order's."

Alice ripped her arm out of his gasp and hit him hard in the face throwing him to the side. Jane ran around the corner and Jasper was instantly onto the ground withering in pain.

"That's it!" I yelled energy flaring around me. I grabbed Alice and picked Jasper up. Jane ran forward but she flew backwards when she hit my energy sphere. "Stay away from me and my family!" I bellowed racing forward, trying to keep to barrier up. Several guards came forward, but were instantly flung backwards out of our way. We crashed though the front door's but I stopped instantly.

The scene before me was terrible. I dropped my barrier, and screamed. No. No. No.

"Nothing is right anymore…" Alice whispered shaking her head.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Oh boy. I had fun writing that.  Ok listen up. It will be hard for me to update next week cause the play I am is in major tech week, and I don't get home till late. I only have time to write in class now, so if I fail opps. Hope you liked this chapter. Oh and also. What do you think Bella sees?

Alice Mistamore


	10. Now we stand

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the poem below. **

**Chapter 10: Now we stand **

**Bella Pov**

Tell me it isn't true. Tell me that the sight before my eyes is just some sick picture that my mind has conjured up.

Before my eyes, the rest of my family stood, but surrounded by guards. Aro has his filthy disgusting hand around Rose's neck. The rest I could tell were held back by fear of hurting Rose.

Jasper regained his strength and growled loudly taking a step forward Alice not far behind. But I was starring straight at my love. Even though he was not even facing me. Aro turned his head and grinned.

"Well. Well. Well. It's so nice to see the rest of you join us. Bella! Glad to see that you are awake." Edward snapped his head up and starred right into my eyes. My lips crept up into a smile. Aro dropped Rose and Emmett caught her protectively shielding her behind his back. "It really is nice to have you all here. Now come we have some matters to discuss." Aro waved and the guard closed in on the Cullen's.

There was nothing Alice, Jasper nor I could do to help. Aro walked up to us and set his hands on Alice and I's shoulders.

Edward and Jasper immediately growled, sending Aro into hysterical laughter. "Oh, you don't like me touching your girls, do you?" Aro smirked. "Have them. It's easier to keep you all together this way." Aro shoved Alice and I towards the rest of the Cullen's, Jasper quickly following behind us.

The guards parted for us and we stumbled through. I fell at Rose's feet, Alice falling straight onto me. Jasper hauled Alice up, and Edward didn't waist a second to pull me back into his arms where I belong. He engulfed me into a hug that surely would have killed me if I was a human.

"Bella…oh my Bella." Edward mumbled into my hair. "Look what they have done to you. I'm sorry, so sorry." Hold it. Edward must have felt me go ridged because he stepped away, pain evident on his angel face.

I looked at him with the hardest eyes I could manage, trying to ignore that annoying burning in the back of my throat. "Edward I have no idea whey you are sorry. I made my choice that day, so you and Emmett could stay with our family. But now I got to do something that I've been wanting to do for a long time now." I took a step forward closing the space between us, and raised my hand.

I launched myself at Edward and crashed my lips hungrily against his. My raised hand tangled in his hair. There was no hesitation in his movements. His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to his chest. Edward pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. Both of us breathing heavy even though there really was no need. I wanted more.

I would so get more.

_**Here we stand**_

_**Holding our hands**_

_**Watching the falling stars**_

_**Soar across this very sky**_

_**Where I stand hand in hand with you**_

_**We dream together**_

_**Reaching for hope and security**_

_**Your life wasn't all that great**_

_**But neither was mine**_

_**But we complete each other **_

_**No matter the consequences**_

_**So let's forget the past**_

_**And fight for our lives**_

_**Since that is what we truly want**_

_**Memories are flying**_

_**Dreams coming true**_

_**When your search has finally finished**_

_**You told me to keep still**_

_**So I have till this day**_

_**When you came streaking across**_

_**This very sky**_

_**My vision holds you still**_

_**The picture of you**_

_**Full of love and happiness**_

_**So now we stand**_

_**Forever hand in hand**_

XXXxxxXXXxxx

A/N I know very bad chapter but I have bad writer's block. I tried writing you more for 3 class periods but nothing came to mind. Not my favorite chapter, but the story is almost done, then I will be focusing on my other story. The poem up above is my own that i wrote when i was having writer's block and i guess it sort of is part of the story. So it is mine! All mine!

Alice Mistamore


	11. Run!

A/N: OK I'm having trouble with this

**A/N: OK I'm having trouble with this. Plus I know not many people read it but for those few of you that have kept up with story I would like to say thanks and sorry if it sucks. I'm trying to write and ending to this, but it's hard. I need to know do you want it to be a HAPPY ENDING or SAD ENDING. Cause I don't know what you want. Sorry on with the really short chapter. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**Chapter 11: Run!**

**Bella Pov**

We were led, to what Aro considered nicely into a large room. Edward kept a protective arm around my waist the whole time, and his other hand pinched at the bridge of his nose. I couldn't help him with his thoughts, because lovely Jane ruined the moment of concentration.

"You FEMALE DOG!" Jane screamed running towards me. I side stepped her at the last moment and stuck my foot out. Jane went tumbling down in an angry thunderstorm.

"Stay away from me Jane." I said calmly returning my gaze towards Aro, who was starring at Carlisle intently. A silent exchange being made…stupid silence.

"You seriously want me to let your family go?" Aro said humorlessly.

Carlisle nodded and took a step towards Aro. "Why you interfered is way out of my mind cause there was no reason too."

Aro's face turned to shock. "No reason? No Reason! You got to be kidding me. She was a human for one thing. Second we've been wanting to talk to you for awhile how about your growing coven. It's becoming a treat to us."

"Threat?" Boomed Emmett. He stepped away from Rose and marched towards Aro. The guard reacted and grabbed Emmett by the arms and tried pulling him back. But when Emmett is mad, boy you should not touch him. He broke there grasp throwing them backwards and pointed a finger at Aro. "You got to be kidding me. We don't care about you. We live among humans and do not wish to pick a fight with you. Now listen to me. You are the threat in this situation! You take my little sister from our home, and change her! Do you even know why we care so much why she was changed by your stupid family and not ours?" Emmett said harshly jabbing his finger into Aro's chest.

"Cause she's been in freaking coma like state for seven months. The day that she wakes up, she is bitten without permission and taken from her home! Cruel!" Emmett boomed. I could almost feel the anger radiating off him. I took a step away from Edward and he reluctantly moved his arm off my waist. I walked forward and grabbed Emmett's shoulders.

"I got this Emmett…" I whispered in his ear, and pretty much handed him off to Rose. Alice walked up behind me and grabbed my hand reassuringly. I really hope she told Jasper about my plan. I mean she must have seen it in a vision. Please.

"Aro." I looked at him, and back at the Cullen's. Jasper had got everyone close to him. All holding hands. Perfect. "We are family till the end. So here we stand, hand in hand till the end." I squeezed Alice's hand, and we slowly backed up. "You don't know what it's like to have a loving family. So all I have too say is…" Edward grabbed my free hand, Jasper doing the same with Alice. "Go to hell." I screamed, emerging coming off in crashing waves. Rolling over the guards, them being flung backwards.

"What we going to do?" Alice whispered in my ear. Come on Bella think. Think. Well crap. What do you always see in movies?

"RUN!" I screamed.

XXXxxxXXXxxx

Ok. I'm really tired of trying to write action which I suck at. I mean really bad at. So next chapter I think will be smooth. Sorry about the wait.

Alice Mistamore


	12. Perfect

A/N: Ok I'm going with this out of my head

_**A/N: Ok I'm going with this out of my head. I think it's going to be a happy ending since…well I like happy endings. I think this chapter will be happy. Emmett is the bomb. This is the last chapter since I really can't write anymore on this story sadly. So sorry. It's a disappointment to me and probably you. **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly.**

**Chapter 12:**

**Bella Pov**

"Run forest Run!" Emmett laughed tugging the line of vampires faster though the crowded streets of the city.

"This isn't the time to be making jokes Emmett." Esme scolded.

"I'm not sure how long I can hold this up without any human's seeing it." I bit my lip, trying to hold the anger in at Aro and his guard. Well running in the middle of a city, hands intertwined with beautiful people does attract a lot of attention.

Edward squeezed my hand. "Don't worry they aren't following us anymore. I can't hear them." Edward was right. There was no running footsteps behind us, no loud shouts for people to get out of the way. We all slowed down to a brisk walk.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music!" Emmett laughed making us do the grape vine, pulling us towards the entrance of the city.

"Doe a deer, a female dear." Alice chimed.

"Ray. A drop of golden sun." I laughed. Looking over at Edward. He groaned for public humiliation.

"Me, a name I call myself." Edward rolled his eyes, and I playfully slapped his arm.

"Far, a long long way to run." Carlisle grinned.

"Sew, a needle pulling thread!" Esme smiled. We were nearing the entrance of the city. Lucky us that it was a cloudy day.

"La, I go to follow sew." Rosalie chuckled leaning unto Emmett's shoulder.

We glared at Jasper. His eye's went wide, looking back and forth trying to find an escape. " Tea, I drink with jam and bread." He groaned.

"Ewww. You've had jam and bread." Emmett scowled, crinkling his nose.

"Umm guys?" I asked stopping short of the exit to the city. All there head's turned to me.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Wouldn't it be weird if we left the city in a line…with out a car?" I raised my eyebrows.

Alice looked at me, like I was crazy. She noticed I was serious and she burst out laughing, "Oh Bella. You should've seen…seen your face! AHAH!"

"What? I feel like I'm totally missing something…" I pondered on my thoughts.

"Edward I think your girlfriend is blind." Emmett laughed next to the rest of the Cullen's.

"Bella. Look in front of you…" Edward whispered in my ear. A limo pulled up in front of us and a man came around to the side and held the door open up for us.

"What?" I said scrunching my nose.

"Well, we aren't going back to Forks, that's for sure. Since the Voultri are still after us, we might as well move…" Alice stated shoving me into the limo.

"So we are going to Russia! They have great animals up there. Perfect hunting." Emmett explained.

"And to live." Carlisle said taking a seat across from me.

Edward starred at me with curiosity in his eyes. "Aren't you at least a little bit thirsty?"

Truth is I am starving. The burning in the back of my throat was horrible, and the driver up front seriously wasn't helping my case one bit. "No." I lied prolonging my first hunt.

"Yes you are." Alice chimed. Stupid little pixy.

"Nope." I fired back.

"Yep." Alice smirked.

"No. I replied fiercely.

"No." Alice said grinning.

"No." I said crossing my arms. She can't trick me.

"Darn it! Don't be stubborn. I know you are."

"So?" NO!!

"Haha! I got you." Alice beamed jumping as much as the limo would let her, which resulted in a dented roof and a mad Rosalie.

"You messed up my hair!" Rose screamed.

"Children." Esme scolded.

"Hardly…" Jasper mumbled.

"Rose, you look fine baby." Emmett said trying to butter her up.

"I mean look at Alice, she's way uglier than you."

"Hey!" Jasper yelled with a hard face.

"Been looking in the mirror lately Emmett?" Alice smiled, plopping back down beside me.

"Can't. You already broke it!" Emmett grinned evilly.

"Burn." Edward cheered.

"You guys suck." Alice pouted.

All well ends well. I mean yah this past year changed so much. From accepting back Edward, bringing him and Emmett back to Earth. But truth was I could never have a better family. One of a kind.

"So Bella. Tell us the story." Edward wrapped his arms securely around my waist.

So I told them everything. Beginning to end. From the ups and downs to my thoughts and words. I must admit they didn't like some of it.

"…My world was crumbling down, but now it is perfect. I spent 7 months in heaven, building back up. But now. I think it is just perfect…"

XXXxxxXXXxxx

A/n: Gosh, I'm sorry. I ended it quickly but I have no motivation left sadly. But I do have a new story idea that I have pretty much laid out. I would tell you what it is, but it might not happen. So sorry. Thanks for hanging in there. Bye-Bye.

Alice Mistamore


End file.
